I want
by xCrazyBeautifulLifex
Summary: Jude has strange dreams. Not sure what else I can say, just read!
1. I want

A/n: This is based on a dream I had after I fell a sleep while listening to the radio. I might write more, but I don't know what songs to put in it.

Title: I want. . . .

Summary: Jude has a strange dream. Not sure what else I can say, just read!

Discalimer: I don't own Instant Star and I don't own the song either.

And it begins. . .

"Jude, you awake?" Tommy asked. He was looking over at Jude, who had appearently fell a sleep in the middle of him talking.

"Hmm, oh. What?" Jude said as she sat up straight in her chair. "Uh, yeah. What were you saying?"

Tommy wondered if Jude had had much sleep the night before, and doubted that she had. That was the fourth time today.

"Jude, did you sleep at all last night?" He asked, but he knew the answer already. When ever Jude came up with an idea for a new song, she'd stay up all night to finish writting it.

"Umm. . .not really." She answered.

"You know, it's kinda late. How about you go home, and we'll finish this tomorrow?" Tommy knew she was about to protest.

"But- " Jude started, but Tommy cut her off.

"But nothing. You need sleep. Go home, and go to bed."

After thinking about it for a few more seconds Jude finally decided to leave. Tommy decided to give her a ride home.

ISISISISIS

"See ya!" Jude called as she walked up to the door. Once inside she threw her backpack on the couch and headed for the stairs. When she finally made it to her room she felt like the bed was a magnet and it was pulling her to it. After taking her shoes off, she got into bed as fast as she could. Sleep was something she really needed right about now. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

ISISISISIS

Jude was looking around, she couldn't find what she wanted anywhere. What she needed. She was in G Major, and she knew that what she wanted was there. It had to be. Music suddenly starts up in the background.

"I know a guy who's tough but sweet" She sang "He's so fine, he can't be beat"

She looked in a recording studio as she's singing. Nothing.

"He's got everything that I desire," She leaves the room and goes to look somewhere else. "Sets the summer sun on fire"

"I want Tommy, I want Tommy" she looks in a closet, nothing there either.

"Go to see him when the sun goes down," she looks in a recording booth, "Ain't no finer boy in town"

still nothing.

"You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered" she goes into Darius' office. "So sweet, you make my mouth water"

"I want Tommy, I want Tommy" Nothing again.

She looks in every room she can find,

"Tommy on the beach, there's nothing better" She continues her search "But I like Tommy when he's wrapped in a sweater"

but she still can't find him.

"Some day soon I'll make you mine," Suddenly someone enters the room, it's Tommy."Then I'll have Tommy all the time"

She runs and jumps into his open arms, and kisses him.

"I want Tommy, I want Tommy," they stand there, arms around each other. "I want Tommy, I want Tommy..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jude bolted upright in bed, she looked over at her alarm clock. When the numbers came into focus it read 6:31am.

"Only happens with the good dreams. . ." She said as she fell back into her pillows, pulling the covers over her head.

ISISISISIS

A/n: I don't know why I decided to write that, but that's kinda what my dream was like. So I wrote a Jommy fic about it. If you don't know the song, it's "I want candy" by Bow wow wow. Please review!


	2. Hey Tommy!

A/n: Well, Tanya50801. You wanted more? Here ya go!

Discalimer: I don't own Instant Star and I don't own the songs either. BTW I'm not sure how to write lyrics into a fic, so I hope I did ok.

Here's chapter two!

After turning her alarm clock off, Jude fell back off to sleep. She had tossed and turned in her sleep so much that her head was halfway under her pillow. She was dreaming again. . .

Jude, Sadie, and Porcia where standing in the middle of G Major. Wearing cheerleader outfits. They started to clap their hands in unison.

"Oh Tommy You're so fine, You're so fine you blow my mind." They all chanted in unison "Hey Tommy! Hey Tommy!"

They started to do a cheer to the chant.

"OhTommy You're so Fine, You're so Fine You Blow My Mind Hey Tommy! Hey Tommy!"

"Hey Tommy!" Jude called "You've been around all night and thats a little long," She sang "You think you've got the right, But I think youve got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight So you can take me home Tommy,"

"Cause when You say you will It always means you won't You're givin me the chills baby, please baby don't Every night you still leave me alone Tommy."

They sing together.

"Oh Tommy what a pity you dont understand." Jude, Procia, and Sadie sing together "You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Tommy You're so pretty, can't you understand? Its guys like you Tommy! Oh what you do Tommy, do Tommy, Don't break my heart Tommy."

Tommy until now had been in his office, which at this point he stuck his around the corner.

"Now When you take me by the hooves everyone's gonna know." Jude sang "Everytime you move I let a little more show There's Something we can use "So dont say no Tommy!"

Liam and Darius also took a peek out of thier offices. Liam shook his head and closed the door.

"So Come on and give it to me anyway you can. Anyway you want to do it I'll treat you like a man Oh Please, Baby Please Dont leave me in a jam Tommy!"

"Oh Tommy what a pity you dont understand." Jude, Procia, and Sadie sing together "You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Tommy You're so pretty, can't you understand? Its guys like you Tommy! Oh what you do Tommy, do Tommy, Don't break my heart Tommy."

Then they started to chant again

"Oh Tommy You're so fine, You're so fine you blow my mind." They chanted in unison "Hey Tommy! Hey Tommy!"

They comtinued clapping to the chant.

"Oh Tommy You're so Fine, You're so Fine You Blow My Mind. Hey Tommy! Hey Tommy!"

Tommy smiled at her from the doorway of his office. She walked over to him and they kissed.

ISISISISIS

Jude woke up again, she glance at her clock. 7:03am.

"What did I eat last night?" She asked herself as she got out of bed.

ISISISISIS

A/n: Ok, how was that? I'm running out of ideas for songs. I'm taking requests as of now. Please review!


End file.
